Efficient and effective disposal of waste products is a matter of major concern. Various methods have been proposed and adopted, but none has proven to be entirely satisfactory. The use of an electric arc to treat waste product has a number of attractions, but a major problem with such a method is the difficulty of ensuring that all material passing by the arc is uniformly treated. The relatively small cross-sectional size of the arc is a major factor in that difficulty.